


The Light in the Shadows

by CelticRose93



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, slight angst, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRose93/pseuds/CelticRose93
Summary: The Moon has a dark side and a light side. The Moonstone Opal is the embodiment of the darkness of the Moon causing destruction on the land and people around it. Then there is the Moondrop Rose the embodiment of the light of darkness.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hints of Cassandra/Elsa, OC/OC, Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tangled or any of the characters from Tangled I only own my Original Characters.

" _Please, don't let me lose her and our baby_ "

Those are the thoughts that went through King Fredric's mind as he sat outside of his and his wife's bedroom where the Royal Doctor is checking on his wife's condition. He rested his chin on his folded hands worrying about his wife and their child that she is carrying.

It has been a little over two years since that dreadful night where his firstborn daughter, Rapunzel, was kidnapped by a mysterious woman and has yet been found. Now his wife is pregnant with their second child and she was somehow even worse than her last pregnancy. He was so deep in thought with worry he did not notice the doctor and his advisor, Nigel.

"Your Highness?"

He looked up noticing the doctor, "How is my wife and child doctor?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty we have tried everything to search for an answer and have tried different medications but nothing seems to work. We even went as far as using the Sundrop Flower again but it seems that it does not have it's abilities anymore." The doctor paused for a moment, "There's a chance that neither of them will make it." No matter how prepared he was for the news Fredrick's spirit fell even more and cast his sad blue eyes down.

"I am sorry to inform you of this," The doctor said

Fredrick was quiet for a moment pondering the information that was just given to him.

Then he remembered something that was told to him years ago, "There was something that Quirin said about a Moondrop Rose. If we find it, would that help my wife and child?" Fredrick looked at the two men with desperation in his eyes.

The doctor was silent for a moment thinking of the response, "If legend has it right it could regenerate your wife's health and give a safe delivery for your child."

Frederic's eyes lit up with hope, but Nigel spoke up, "But that's just a legend…"

"But so was the Sundrop Flower and THAT was real." Frederic interrupted Nigel

"Your highness I understand that you are upset but we cannot just be chasing fairy tales that would most likely lead to nowhere," Nigel said. "Sire, you have to think rationally you are the King…"

"And my wife is your Queen and my child is your future ruler!" Frederic's voice boomed, eyes burning with determination. "I am not only a King but a husband and a father as well and I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, Nigel!"

Nigel saw the look in Fredric's eyes and knew he would get nowhere with him but that did not stop him from trying.

"We cannot have our knights just running around HOPING to find this flower!"

"That's not for you to decide Nigel" a voice came into the argument between the men.

The men looked at the person who spoke and saw the Captain of the Guards walking up to them.

Captain Arthur's face softened when he turned his attention towards King Frederic, "Your Highness, my men and I will search for the flower not only for the fact that you are our King but as a friend as well."

Tears started to well up in Frederic's eyes, grateful that his men would do so much for him and his family.

"I owe you so much, Arthur. Please find the Moondrop Rose."

"Think nothing of it. I will dispatch my best men on this mission and we will head out immediately." With that Arthur saluted to his King and left but not before sending Nigel a hard glare in his direction.

After a moment the doctor spoke up, "I will tend to Her Majesty to make her comfortable" and left, leaving Frederic and Nigel in the hallway.

"Sire…"

Fredric interrupted Nigel, "Please Nigel, just let me hope that my family will be safe." He turned his head to him and Nigel saw the sadness and desperation in his King's eyes.

"I want Her Highness and your child to be safe and healthy just as much as you Fredric. But I don't want you to get your hopes up so high in order for you to disappointed if it doesn't work out." Nigel then walked away leaving Fredric by himself with his thoughts.

He knew Nigel was right but he would do anything for his family even if it puts the Kingdom at risk. Fredric looked out the window looking at the full moon that was high in the sky.

A single tear ran down his face and softly prayed, "Please, save them."

For the next few days, Frederic stayed by Arianna's side and as time went on he started to lose hope if Arthur and his men would find the flower in time. Frederic looked at his wife who was sleeping in their bed. The setting sun illuminated her pale complexion, her brunette hair was dull and sounded like she was struggling to breathe.

He gently put his hand on her head and rubbed his thumb on her forehead, "Arianna, I know this is hard but you need to hold on. You need to stay strong for our baby" He put his other hand on her swollen stomach, "I don't know what I will do without you." Lowering his head onto her chest listening to her heartbeat.

He felt a small hand land on his face as he heard a weak, "Frederic" He looked up and saw his wife's tired green eyes looking right at him and gave him a small smile. They both looked deep into each other's eyes like it could be their last.

All of a sudden the doors to their room burst open, "Your Majesty, we found it!" Arthur exclaimed while Stan and Pete carried what seemed to be a white rose-like flower that has a light blue halo around it into the room. The doctor came in with the maids right behind him.

The doctor quickly plucked a couple of petals from the flower and ground them up in a bowel. Once the petals were grounded into powder he mixed it in a cup of water making the liquid glow white from the petals.

"Have the Queen sit up," The doctor instructed. A maid and Frederic helped Arianna sit up as the doctor had her drink the liquid. After she drank all of it they let her lay back down and waited. Then what seemed like an eternity, the color started to return to Arianna's complexion and her breathing was becoming even. She opened her eyes and looked around the room until her eyes landed on her husband and gave him a smile. Frederic chokes on a sob, relieved that his wife was going to be alright.

Then all of a sudden Arianna gripped the sheets and screamed in agony, making everyone jump "Oh dear God! It's time! The baby is coming!"

The doctor and maids started to get everything together for the delivery and escorted the guards and Frederic out of the room.

"No NO! I'm not leaving my wife!"

"Your Highness you must wait outside!" The maid was struggling to get him out of the room. As Frederic was going to argue with them a hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Arthur, "Sire, your wife will be fine, they just need space to do their job."

Frederic looked back at his wife who was focusing on her breathing and squeezing her handmaiden's hand, which by the looks of it was causing the poor woman agony.

Frederic pulls himself together "I will be right outside my Love. I know you can do this. I love you, Arianna. I will see you and our child later."

She looked at him and nodded with determination in her eyes signaling him that she will be fine. With that Frederic left the room and the doors closed behind him. He let out a heavy sigh as he put his forehead on the door hearing Arianna's screams from the other side.

"Captain, what should we do with the flower?" Stan asked Arthur.

"Put it in the vault with Sundrop Flower. And keep this quiet no one needs to know that this flower still exists."

Stan and Pete saluted and quickly carried the flower away. As they were a good distance from them Arthur turned his attention back to Frederic, who was sitting on a chair across the doors.

After a moment of silence between them, Frederic spoke in such a soft tone that Arthur almost missed it, "I am in debt to you my friend I honestly don't know how I can thank you for doing this for me, for Arianna …. And for our baby" He started to tear up but refused to cry, "You can go home now Arthur I'm sure Cassandra is missing you right now."

"Eh, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind looking after her for another night. I swear that old woman spoils that child more than did with me." Arthur smiled, hoping to lighten the mood Frederic.

His smile faded when he noticed that Frederic was unfazed by what he said Arthur walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Both men sat waiting in silence, neither of them leaving their spot.

Finally, after hours of waiting, they heard it, the cries of a baby. Frederic let out a sigh of relief as the doctor came out.

With a tired smile on his face he said, "Congratulations Your Highness, you are the father of a healthy beautiful baby girl!" The doctor walked up to Frederic, "Her Highness is tired but other than that is fine as well. You can go…" He did not even get the chance to finish as Frederic rushed past him to go into the room to see his family.

As soon he was in the room he halted. The maids headed out after cleaning up and closed the door behind them giving the parents alone time with their new daughter.

He took a good look at Arianna who was laying in their bed looking at the bundle in her arms. With the candlelight and moonlight illuminating the room he could tell that she was tired but she had a radiance of her looking at their newborn daughter. Frederic was standing in the middle of their room just mesmerized by his wife and daughter.

Arianna's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Fred come meet your daughter"

He slowly walked over to the side of their bed and looked at the bundle in Arianna's arms. Arianna looked up at Frederic, held out her hand for him to take. As he took it Arianna tugged him onto their bed landing next to her, "Ari careful! I could've hurt the baby"

"Oh, you worry too much My Love" He gave her an annoyed look but she ignored him. She shifted and held out the bundle towards him, "Do you want to hold her?"

Frederic carefully took the baby from her and cradled the tiny bundle in his arms. Big, curious midnight blue eyes looked up at him and she cooed when she saw her father. Frederic let out a small laugh as tears welled up in his eyes and noticed the tuft of white hair on her head.

"I was thinking of naming her Luna," Arianna suddenly said, "You know because it was the flower that gave us this chance to be with her. Plus her hair kind of looks like moonlight."

"Most likely effects from the Moondrop Rose." Frederic chuckled, "Luna. Yes, I like it. Princess Luna" Frederic nodded and looked at Luna who just stared at him. Her eyes landed on Fredric's medallion with Corona's symbol. She lifted her tiny hand out seeming to want to grab the jewelry.

"Oh look Fred she wants to play with your pendant" Arianna and Frederic giggled at their curious daughter.

They soon noticed Luna's hands started to glow and the medallion had blue light surrounding it and started to float. Both parents gasped, startling Luna who cried and released the pendant from her power.

"Frederic, did you see what I just saw?" Arianna took Luna from Frederic's arms and tried to comfort the distressed baby.

"If you mean that our daughter just made my pendant float for a few seconds then yes we both saw the same thing, Ari."

Silence fell between them only Luna's cries between the silence.

Once Arianna got Luna to calm down she turned to her husband, "What are we going to do? What if whoever took Rapunzel knows about Luna and takes her from us as well" Tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

Frederic put an arm around his wife trying his best to comfort her, "Calm down Arianna"

"I don't want to relive that again Frederic!" She cried burying her face in Frederic's chest.

"We'll keep her …. gift a secret. No one will get her I promise my Love" Frederic tried his best to comfort his wife.

Arianna nods agreeing with her husband and looks down at her sleeping baby, "Oh Luna we love you so much and we will do our best to help you with your gift."

"Why don't you get some rest? We'll talk more about what to do once we both are well-rested." He took Luna from his wife, cradling the baby in his arm. Arianna cuddled against her husband's chest and his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Once he knew that Arianna was asleep he looked at his daughter, leaned into her, and whispered, "I will make sure to protect you no matter what my Little Luna. I promise and I never back down on my promises …. Ever" He gently laid a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. Frederic wondered the rest that night what the future held for his daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

On a beautiful spring day in the kingdom of Corona, citizens were bustling with excitement for the Lighting of the Lanterns that is happening in a couple of days. Banners and flags with the Corona Sigil hung proudly in the streets. People buying some lanterns from vendors or some making their own for the festival. The laughter of children who were playing in the square filled the air.

Luna smiled watching the citizens going about their day. She pulled the hood of her black cloak more to make sure to cover her long white hair as she walked in the crowd. The delicious food from bakeries and Uncle Monty's Sweet Shop smelled heavenly to her.

As she was walking she noticed out of the corner of her eye a figure of a shadow moving from building to building.

She groaned "Not now" and walked faster heading towards the bridge. Luna was so focused on heading to the bridge and keeping her identity hidden she did not notice a young woman walking out of a store causing her to bump into her.

"Hey watch where yo…" The woman stopped midway through her sentence causing Luna to look up at her. Luna saw that she bumped into her Lady-in-Waiting and friend Liz, who was in her hand-maiden outfit. "Prin-"

Luna quickly covered the young woman's mouth and pulled her into an alley beside the shop, "Liz, shhh, I'm not supposed to be out."

Liz removed Luna's hand from her mouth, "I'll say didn't you tell your tutor you couldn't make it to today's session because you were having 'woman problems'."

Luna put her hands behind her back and gave a nervous chuckle "Well it's not a total lie, I never specified what kind of 'woman problems' I am having"

"Oh really" Liz crossed her arms at this giving her a skeptical look, "Alright I'll bite, what kind of problems are you having?"

Luna gave Liz a sheepish look, "Basically the kind where I am sick and tired of being trapped in the castle night and day and guarded like I'm some sort of child."

"You are 15 Luna and you're a princess so of course you'll be guarded," Liz said.

"Yes, I know but at times I want adventure and be able to talk to people." Liz gave her a stern look, "I mean people other than you of course."

Liz let out a small chuckle, "I get it Luna" She let out a sigh, "But you know your parents are doing this because …."

Luna finished it for her, "Because they don't want me to get kidnapped like my sister" She let out a sigh, "I understand and I know they do it out of love but sheltering me from the world will not help me in the long run. I need to experience life on my own." She sadly looked down at the stone road, "I just feel trapped in my own home."

Liz's brown eyes softened understanding how her friend felt, "Just be careful and don't be late"

Luna smiled and hugged Liz, "Thank you, Liz! You're the best!"

The woman hugged Luna back, "Eh even royal teenagers need to experience their rebellious stage once in their life."

All of a sudden they heard a loud crash and noticed that one of the fruit stands collapsed. Luna spotted the same shadow figure quickly leaving the scene, grateful no one else saw it.

"Ah well I better head out then don't want to hold you up more Liz." She started to walk away but quickly turned back around, "Thanks again Liz"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Liz winked at Luna, "We never had this conversation." With that, she turned and walked in the direction of the castle.

Luna smiled and continued walking towards the bridge being more cautious of her surroundings.

As soon as she walked over the bridge Luna ran into the woods with the shadow figure behind her. She ran for quite some time and once Luna felt like she ran a good distance that she would not run into anyone she stopped to catch her breath.

As she was regaining herself a giant wolf-like shadow creature jumped out of the shadows and landed on Luna causing her to let out a shriek as she stumbled on the ground with the shadow creature licking her face.

She struggled to hold in her giggles as she tried to push the wolf off of her, "Alright, alright that's enough Obsidian" The wolf halted his assault and backed away from her.

Luna stood up dusting her brown pants and cream-colored blouse. Once she straightened herself out she looked up at the shadow wolf's amethyst eyes and gave him a disapproving look.

"I know you were impatient to get out here" She placed her hands on her hips, "But that is no excuse to wreak people's property. It's not right and what if someone saw you?"

The giant wolf-like creature lowered his head with his ears flatten back, feeling disappointed that he had upset the young girl.

Seeing his remorse Luna let out a sigh and put her hand on his head trying to calm him down, "Just try to be more patient and careful in the future. The last thing we need is people reporting saying they saw a wolf-like shadow the size of a bear rampaging the kingdom"

At this Obsidian wagged his tail a bit letting her know that he understands.

Knowing that Obsidian is feeling better Luna's face lit up, "Well how about we go to the kingdom border wall. It's not much but at least it's a start right? "

Hearing her suggestion, Obsidian jumped up and barked excitedly.

Luna giggled at her friend's excitement, "Alright then!" She hoisted herself onto the shadow creature.

"Let's go then, boy!" With that Obsidian howled and went into a full sprint towards the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter I hope you have been enjoying my story so far! Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one.


	3. Outcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry it has been a while since my last post and this chapter is a little longer than the previous chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Obsidian ran fast through the woods making sure to stay clear from any open fields and paths so no travelers see them. He ran so fast that what would usually take a normal traveler half a day to get to the border wall takes him an hour.

The entire time Luna had to lean close to his neck and grasp tightly on Obsidian's soft wispy black fur in order to not fall off.

With the wind hitting her face, the warmth of the sun, and her blood pumping from adrenaline Luna never felt more alive.

The border wall was in their line of sight.

"Alright Obsidian get ready!"

" _ I see it _ " His voice rang in her head.

Obsidian sped up and jumped onto a fallen log launching them high into the air, almost like they were flying, and successfully landing on the border wall.

Luna jumps off of him, "That was amazing! We need to sneak out more often!"

Obsidian snorted, " _More like_ ** _you_** _need to sneak out more often._ "

Rolling her eyes Luna turns her attention to the beautiful scenery outside of the border wall. The trees swaying to the spring breeze, the mountains in the distance standing tall and strong making it seem like they were trying to reach the clear blue sky, the foliage, and flowers scattered giving an untamed beauty to the land. She was absolutely in awe by the scenery.

Mesmerized Luna took her hood off letting her hair fall to the middle of her back and sat down on the edge of the wall as did Obsidian to enjoy the scenery with her and keep a lookout for any travelers.

She went into her satchel and took out her journal and wrote down…

_ May 10th, _

_ I actually did it! I have finally got out of the castle with no one guarding me, of course except for Obsidian. _

_ We went to the border wall today and it's so breathtaking out here. It's not like I haven't seen a landscape outside of the castle. I think being alone makes it feel … more beautiful. _

_ I wish my parents would have faith in me being on my own. I love them I really do but it is suffocating to have people just follow wherever I go. Seriously, I'm lucky that no one follows me to the bathroom. _

_ I am grateful to have Liz and Lucas as friends. They at least understand that I don't need to be taken care of like a toddler. _

_ I wish I could tell them about my abilities and Obsidian though but I don't know how they react to it. Would they be scared of me? Would they not want to be my friend anymore? _

She then stops writing.

" _ What would happen when I'm crowned Queen then? _ ", She questioned, " _ There would be a higher risk that someone will find out about my powers and Obsidian. What would the citizens think of me? _ "

She hesitates to write more after the thoughts flood her mind so instead, she puts the journal back in her bag and leans on Obsidian to calm her racing mind.

She couldn't stop thinking about how her powers have caused her and her family some stress. Tears started to form in her dark blue eyes from the thought that she is the cause of her parents' distress.

Over the years she has learned to control it a little but she does have some slip-ups here and there.

Luna lets out a heavy sigh, "Why can't I just be myself?"

There was a moment of silence for her until…

" **_Such a shame really for someone like you,_ ** " A voice said startling Luna.

She turns her attention to Obsidian who gives her a confused look.

"D-did you say something Obsidian?" She said hoping it was him.

But her hope plummeted when the giant wolf shook his head, " _ No why? _ "

Whose voice was that then? How is it that she can only hear it?

" ** _They will never accept you for the potential that you hold_** _._ " The voice spoke again, having a gravel tone to it, " ** _Your family, friends, everyone will always fear you_** _,_ **_but I will never do that to you_** _._ "

She was getting scared.

"The stress is probably getting to me," Luna said more to herself than anyone, Obsidian nuzzles her face trying his best to comfort her.

" _ Why don't we go walk around the forest? _ " Obsidian suggested wanting to calm her.

Still shaken, Luna nodded and hopped back onto Obsidian. He jumped off of the wall making their way in the forest, both not realizing a figure watching them in the distance.

Luna and Obsidian explore the forest but Luna cannot seem to stop thinking about what the voice said to her.

Shaking her head trying, " _ This is ridiculous I'm out of the castle I should just enjoy the day with Obsidian. _ " She takes a deep breath to try to calm herself.

They continue their stroll through the woods, Obsidian glances at her every now and then, worried about the young princess.

A rustle from nearby bush startles both of them.

Obsidian gets in front of Luna and gets into an attack stance growling in the direction.

Instead of a giant beast or someone that could hurt them a chubby raccoon comes out of the bush. Obsidian relaxes his stance and Luna releases a chuckle embarrassed how on guard they both are.

"Aw aren't you a cutie," She goes around Obsidian and crouches down to the animal.

The raccoon's green eyes move between her and Obsidian curiously. Luna moves closer with her hand out wanting to pet him, the cubby raccoon sniffs the air and spots Luna's satchel.

Suddenly the raccoon jumped on her, quickly snatched her satchel off of her, and took off in the woods with it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Taking off in the direction the raccoon went with Obsidian right behind her.

" _ You have got to be kidding me _ " Went through both their minds.

"Ugh, where did that little thief go!"

They lost the raccoon so Obsidian and her agreed to split up so they can cover more ground.

The raccoon could have the bag, for whatever reason it wants…. She just wants her journal that's in it. She has written so much about her powers and Obsidian, if someone comes across it who knows what they would do with that information.

Luna looked up in the sky to see that the sun is high in the middle of the sky letting her know it's the middle of the day meaning she has been looking for a good hour or so. She groaned, " _ I can't go back home without my journal! _ " She sighed, " _ And I thought coming out here was a good idea _ "

Worry was filling Luna's mind and her mind wandered to the consequences that could possibly happen if someone found out but oddly enough she didn't oppose the idea of someone knowing about her powers. It wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.

Obsidian is a good companion and she is grateful to him since the day she created him but there are some things that he still does not understand about humans.

And of course, her Mom and Dad knowing about her powers do not count either since you know…. they're her parents and they don't understand what it's like to be a teenage girl with powers.

Luna let out a sigh her mind can't seem to get a break today, maybe this what happens when you go against your parents?

"Give it back!" A voice cried snapping Luna back to reality causing her to stop in her tracks.

Whoever it was they sounded like they were in distress.

" _ I can't get distracted. I need to find my journal _ ," Luna hesitated, " _ But what if they are actually in trouble? _ "

She stayed there debating what she should do until the voice broke the silence again.

"Please just leave me ALONE!"

After hearing the pain and distraught in the voice Luna made up her mind. Pulling her hood up to cover her hair, she went in the direction of the voice.

She walked for a while until she came to a clearing and saw about four people but one of them was being restrained, she stayed in the foliage making sure no one saw her.

A boy with black hair with goggles on his head was being restrained by two other boys as the girl ripped pages from his journal happily.

"What else have you been planning in your book of spells here, Freak." The girl taunted ripping out another page.

"For the last time they are not spells it's ALCHEMY! IT'S SCIENCE" The boy yelled out in frustration struggling with the two boys.

The boy's face showed anger but his eyes were full of sadness like they were ripping his very soul and heart out of that journal.

"Well, whatever it is you can obviously destroy things with it." The blond-haired boy said, "And we and EVERYONE in the town are sick of your screw-ups!" He punched the boy in the stomach so hard that the goggles fell off his head.

Luna was shocked by how these kids are treating this boy. She has never seen anyone being so cruel to another; she doesn't know why but she sympathized with the poor boy.

The blond boy bent down to his level, "Your dad should've kicked you out once your mom left you both." A cruel smirk spread on his face, "You're probably the reason she left from the start."

That comment caused tears to well up in the boy's sky blue eyes and let out a broken whisper but Luna still heard it, "That's not true."

"Aw, what's wrong? Is little Varian gonna cry? '' The boy with brown hair mocked, making the other two laugh at the boy named Varian.

Luna was no longer in shock she was downright furious at these kids and it grew with each taunt and rip of a paper. Whatever this boy, Varian, did he did not deserve to be treated this way and that comment was the last straw for Luna.

All of a sudden a small pebble flew past her and hit the girl on her forehead causing her to drop the journal. The boys stared in shock at the girl trying to nurse her head which was sure to have a bruise by tomorrow.

Luna was shocked till she noticed a few small rocks were levitating in the air. She smirked getting an idea.

The boy with blond hair, who Luna assumes is the so-called leader of the group, turned in the direction she's hiding.

"Hey! Who's out there!" He yelled out, "If someone wants to fight then come out and fight instead of hiding you coward!"

She gathered her energy to get more small rocks. Focused on her targets she threw the small rocks at the kids making sure to avoid Varian. Luna just wanted to scare them off, not severely hurt them.

After a while, the brown hair boy cried out, "Let's get out of here!" Shoving Varian to the ground.

Luna watches the kids run away from the area. She turned her attention to the boy who is looking sorrowfully at his damaged journal.

She hesitated for a moment; she's not really sociable to people outside of the castle. After a moment of debating with herself, she decided to emerge from the bushes and walk towards him.

As she got closer she got a better look at the boy. He seems to be a year or so younger than her. She also noticed a teal strip contrasting his shaggy, ebony hair.

Luna stopped when she stepped on something she looked down and saw his goggles. She picked them up and looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Um…. hi?" Luna said lamely.

The boy looked up from his torn journal to Luna but said nothing.

Luna pushed on though, "These are yours right?" She held out his goggles.

He took them from her hand and put them back on his head giving her a small "Thanks" and started to pick up the papers that were salvageable.

Luna decided to help Varian and pick up as much of the papers as she can. As she picks up a page she takes a glance at one of the pages and her eyes widen.

"Did you draw these?"

He looked up, "And what if I did?" Giving her a suspicious look, but she ignored it.

Luna looked at the pages again, "These are incredible! This one where potion grows plants faster is ingenious!"

Varian was surprised, a blush was forming on his pale cheeks. He didn't get a lot of praise for his ideas so this is new to him.

"And this one" Luna shuffled to another page, "A flying machine! And this design where every house has access to water!"

"W-well thanks b-but those designs still have some kinks I need to work out."

"But I'm sure your instructor is very impressed with you to come up with these ideas."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bashful, "Well I actually taught myself. I'm not under anyone's guidance."

Luna looked at him with bewilderment. Her tutors would kill to have a student like him. Did he really create all of these by himself!

"That's amazing!" Luna exclaimed.

His blush deepened from Luna's praise and looked down bashfully. 

Realization dawned on him, "S-sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Varian." Varian held out a gloved hand giving her a shy smile that showed his buck teeth, which made him look innocent.

Luna was about to introduce herself when all of a sudden an animal jumped out of the bushes and landed right on her face.

"Ah! What the hell!" The princess cursed _. _

The force caused her to lose her balance making her fall to the ground.

"Oh God! Ruddiger! Get off of her!" She heard Varian.

She pulled the animal off of her and got a good look at it. It was the raccoon that stole her bag! And he was giving her a toothy smile, showing his buck teeth.

"What is wrong with this raccoon!?" Sitting herself up, "How can something so cute cause so much trouble!?"

She heard Varian gasp and turned her attention to him, seeing the shock look on his face.

"P-Princess Luna of Corona!"

Shocked, she grabs the top of her head and instead of feeling the fabric of the hood, she feels the strands of her hair. Groaning, she bitterly thought, " _ I just  _ had  _ to be the ONLY girl with white hair in the entire Kingdom didn't I _ ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a comment I would really like to hear your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think about it! I also would like to say I don't own any characters from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures but I do own my Original Characters.


End file.
